


Ogień

by wiwka14



Category: Hunger Games Trilogy - Suzanne Collins
Language: Polski
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-05-02
Updated: 2017-05-02
Packaged: 2018-10-26 23:53:25
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence, Major Character Death
Chapters: 1
Words: 561
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/10797387
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/wiwka14/pseuds/wiwka14





	Ogień

_Nazywają mnie Śnieżką, choć nie jestem ani piękna, ani dobra_.  
  
Deszcz podniosła łeb. Do jej nozdrzy doszedł zapach palonego papieru. Szczeknęła krótko, rozkazująco. Grad dopadł do niej w kilku susach. Suka ruszyła wolno, obwąchując powietrze przed sobą. Byli blisko.  
Psy wyszły zza krzaków, które rosły wzdłuż ścieżki. Na środku dawno wydeptanego placyku siedziała jasnowłosa dziewczyna.  
  
_Rainy_.  
  
Obok niej płonęło ognisko, rzucając na jej twarz dziwne cienie. Po kolei paliła czarno-białe zdjęcia z zaciętą miną. Nuciła coś pod nosem.  
Deszcz trąciła ją nosem, ale Rainy nie wróciła na nią uwagi.  
Palące się zdjęcia szeleściły. Deszcz nagle poczuła, że to, co się dzieje, jest bardzo, bardzo złe. Zaskomlała cicho. Rainy automatycznie podrapała ją za uszami.  
  
_Polują na mnie od dawna. Ta cała Katniss z jej byłym kochasiem, Gale’em. Czyżby pojednanie nad stygnącym już trupem?_  
  
Grad zbliżył się nieco i położył blisko ognia. Wpatrzył się nieruchomym wzrokiem w fotografie. Przewijająca się przez nie twarz brodatego mężczyzny zdawała się do niego szyderczo wykrzywiać.  
Zamrugał. Przez chwilę wydawało mu się, że widzi tam Rainy. Ale nie, to był tylko ogień.  
Fotografia zgięła się w pół i zaczęła całkiem brązowieć. Wkrótce skarleje, sczernieje i zesztywnieje, a potem rozsypie się w węgiel.  
Kątem oka zauważył, że Rainy wyciągnęła skądś patyk.  
\- To dla ciebie, tatusiu – syknęła z rozpaczliwym, bezsilnym grymasem na twarzy. Dźgnęła z furią ognisko, które wybuchło deszczem iskier.  
Grad nie zdążył odskoczyć i głośno zaskowyczał. Rainy spojrzała na niego obojętnie, po czym znów wpatrzyła się w ognisko.  
  
_Jestem do niego podobna. Tak mówią. Głos, oczy, usta, nos mam po nim. Po moim ojcu._  
  
Rainy jak zahipnotyzowana wyciągnęła rękę i przystawiła ją bliżej ognia. Czuła, jak żar topi zewnętrzną powierzchnię skóry, ale nie odsunęła dłoni.  
Przymknęła oczy. Przez jej ciało przebiegł dreszcz bólu. Miała wrażenie, że ogień sięga poprzez jej palce, do środka, do głębi. Że cała płonie.  
Jak na ironię, zawsze lubiła ogień.  
Teraz go nienawidziła i to sprawiało, że jeszcze bardziej ją pociągał.  
Czasem wiedziała, jak to jest się zatopić w ogniu.  
Wielki, niemal wszechogarniający ból i wolność, i spokój, i pustka, i pożądanie zaspakajane niemal od razu.  
Wolność.  
Przejechała językiem po spieczonych wargach.  
  
_Tak, trochę wolności by się przydało_.  
  
Ogień pożarł już większą część skóry z wnętrza jej lewej dłoni. Zaczął trawić mięso.  
Już nigdy nie będzie mogła strzelać z łuku.  
Wystarczy jej ogień.  
Odetchnęła. Wypuściła kij z drugiej dłoni i włożyła ją w ogień. Pochyliła się. Czuła, jak ból rozchodzi się rozkosznie po całych rękach.  
Czuła, jakby ktoś rozwiązał, _stopił_ , lodowy węzeł cisnący nawet tutaj, nawet teraz.  
Odetchnęła głęboko iskrami. Poczuła, jak żar sięga w głąb niej, jak obejmuje ją całą.  
Uśmiechnęłaby się, gdyby mogła.  
  
_Kto powiedział, że ogień musi boleć?_  
  
Jęknęła cicho, wewnętrznie i osunęła się niżej.  
  
_Kto powiedział, że ból jest zły?_  
  
Gorąco objęło ją całą. Trzymało ją w namiętnym, bezpiecznym kokonie bólu.  
  
_Kto powiedział, że śmierć jest końcem?_  
  
Czuła, jak ogień pieszczotliwie liże jej ciało. Roześmiałaby się, gdyby mogła.  
  
_Kto powiedział, że nie może uwalniać?_  
  
Czuła, jak w środku, w miejscu lodu wzbiera ogromna siła. Wyrosły jej skrzydła.  
  
_Tylko to tak okropnie boli…_  
  
Była lekka, była niczym, była popiołem, ognistą wróżką, motylkiem.  
  
_Nazywają mnie Śnieżką, bo moim ojcem był Śnieg. Całe życie żyłam w pałacu z lodu, a gdy wyszłam, pokochałam ogień._  
  
Ulatywała z powietrzem, wzlatywała, na Boga, ona była powietrzem, była lekkością, była najpiękniejszym zakończeniem.  
  
_Szukają mnie, Katniss z jej byłym kochasiem._  
  
Tak, to będzie pojednanie nad już stygnącym trupem.


End file.
